Silent Scream
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: I know that the book ends differently, but based on the TV ending to Silent Scream I decided to write my own version.


Title- Silent Scream

Summary- I know that the book ends differently, but based on the TV ending to Silent Scream I decided to write my own version.

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sure it won't, you've done very well."<em>

"_Thank you, goodnight." _Anna set the phone back down and breathed in a sigh of relief. Hopefully her little misdeed could just be forgotten now, she definitely didn't want James finding out that it wasn't completely Barbara's fault that he hadn't made Commander, he definitely deserved it, practically everybody thought that!

She made her way into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, although her movements were quite slow due to the pain she was still feeling from the earlier attack. Perhaps it hadn't been her best idea to discharge herself from the hospital, but there was absolutely no way that she had been about to let someone else take the glory for completing a case that she worked so hard to solve. Despite what James said about being a team player, she had done a lot of work for Amanda's case and all she got was shouted at!

"I didn't want it to be you,"

The voice made Anna jump and she quickly whirled around to face an angry looking James Langton. For a few moments she really didn't understand what he was still doing in her apartment, but then it finally set in; he must have heard her phone conversation. He must know that it was her fault that he hadn't gotten his promotion! Anna stepped back towards the counter, keeping her eyes on James. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something," James snapped, striding further into the kitchen. He was glaring at her, fuming about what he had heard. He had believed her when she'd told him that it hadn't been her fault, even felt guilty for accusing her but now he just felt stupid. It was beginning to seem like that he couldn't trust anyone and out of everyone, he'd hoped she was the one he'd be able to count on. "You lied, Anna. Then again, you're pretty good at that, aren't you? What the fuck were you thinking?" He demanded.

"It was supposed to be off the record," Anna insisted quietly, barely able to meet James' gaze. "I wouldn't have said anything if I'd have known it might ruin your chances, you know that I wouldn't do something like that!" She was more than frustrated with herself, she truly believed that things might have been better with James if only she hadn't spoken about the Fitzpatrick case.

"Off the fucking record? You're a copper, Anna! Nothing you do is off the record!" James turned and strode back into the living room, waiting for her to join him before he began to rant yet again. He just couldn't believe that she had sold him out! "This is why I didn't put you up for the promotion, Anna! We agreed as a team to keep the truth about that case quiet, but you just couldn't help using it to secure your own bloody success!"

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Langton cut her off yet again. "I actually felt bad for suspecting you, do you believe that? Meanwhile you were busy plotting behind my back. Jesus Christ Anna, Joan worked herself into such a state over my promotion, you saw her!"

"What do you want me to say?" Anna asked him, becoming fairly annoyed but not nearly as much as he currently was. "I wasn't thinking and I just insisted what happened with Fitzpatrick shouldn't be held against you, it might not even come up again. I'd never do something like that to you out of spite."

James shook his head, "I thought that I could trust you, Anna. But it's clear that trusting you is impossible, you're much too self involved for that." He hadn't wanted it to be her, not her when there were so many other people that he didn't care all that much about. "I do want to help your career progress, but it is so bloody hard when you're dead set on making sure that mine fails."

James turned and walked back into the hall, reaching the door before Anna managed to put her hand on the top of his arm to stop him leaving. "I'm so sorry, honestly I am," She told him quietly, pouring every bit of honesty into her tone.

"So am I, Anna. You have no idea how much." James opened the door slightly, but upon hearing Anna's next question he closed it again.

"You said that you had forgotten something... what was it?" She murmured.

Langton turned back to Anna and slowly reached up, ghosting his fingertips lightly across her cheek. He was silent for a minute, then he gave a rough sigh. "I forgot to tell you that I loved you, that I have for a long while now." He told her, having no reason to lie.

Anna's eyes shone a little, but tears clouded in her eyes. She leaned a little into his touch, "I love you too..."

James leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing against hers before he stepped away completely and opened the door fully. "Then sort out your fucking attitude Anna. Contact me when you're ready to stop pissing people around, because I can't be around someone I don't trust... someone I can't even respect."

He slammed the door behind him and Anna slowly slid along the latch to lock the door, then she simply leaned her forehead against the frame and sobbed. It seemed like her and James simply couldn't catch a break.

But he loved her, that had to mean something; hadn't it?

* * *

><p>AN

I didn't like the ending in the book either, but since not everyone has read it I decided to go for the TV version. My first Above Suspicion fic, hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!

- Napo.


End file.
